


Cuddling May or May Not Lead to Horny Thoughts

by Your_backyard_friends



Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Exhibitionism, Gun Kink, I swear, Kinks, Knife Kink, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Verbal Humiliation, its a very friendly discussion, lots of things mentioned, whatever, why isn't cuddling a sperate tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_backyard_friends/pseuds/Your_backyard_friends
Summary: Peaceful cuddling was never an option. In the end, Yunho and Hongjoong discuss kinks. It was just a discussion ;)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195550
Kudos: 19





	Cuddling May or May Not Lead to Horny Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever joke about kinks, you will develop them. Also, stop reading so much, don't be horny

Intrusive thoughts are like family members that can't take a hint. They always appear at the weirdest times and make you uncomfortable. Most of the time. Like now, Hongjoong and Yunho were just cuddling when a completely inappropriate thought entered Hongjoong’s mind. How does sweet, innocent cuddling lead to horny thoughts?

Hongjoong must’ve done something because Yunho was pulling back, looking at Hongjoong with concern. “You okay? You became stiff, did I do something?” Hongjoong shook his head, eyes focused everywhere but Yunho. He was not ready to admit he thought about ways to achieve an astronomical orgasm. “It’s really weird. I suddenly had a strange thought.” Yunho hums in understanding, his hand making its way to stroke Hongjoongs hair. 

They remained quiet but it was difficult for Hongjoong to return to his state of unthinking. Not when his mind was going to his mental kinks list. It was a long list of borderline abusive, dangerous, and very concerning kinks that he isn’t even sure how he developed. He probably should stop joking about them with his friend, DEFINITELY should stop joking about having a piss kink, that’s dangerous. Now his mind is shifting to potential scenarios. 

Meanwhile, Yunho is watching Hongjoong’s face turn bright red with every passing second. He wonders what his tiny boyfriend could be thinking about. He isn’t going to lie, but Hongjoong looked absolutely adorable. Curiosity gets the best of him, he just has to know, so he asks the question, “Whatchu think’ about?”

Hongjoong was really hoping he wouldn’t ask, but the world was against him today. He contemplates telling Yunho. If he didn’t want to tell him, he knows he wouldn’t push it, but at the same time, letting him know now will be good for future events. Besides, he isn’t really shy about these things, so why would he be trying to hide now. “Well, I swear I wasn’t thinking about this when we first got into bed, the thought just came into my mind out of nowhere. It’s not anything bad it’s just random and-” Yunho cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips. “Hey now,  __ I won’t judge you for anything. Remember, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Say the word and we’ll drop the topic.” He presses a gentle kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. Hongjoong sighs and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, “ I was thinking about kinks.”

“What the fuck,” Yunho starts laughing uncontrollably. “Hey!” Hongjoong was now pouting, turning so his back is facing Yunho. Said boyfriend tries to hold onto him but Hongjoong just pushes away his hand. “Don’t touch me, I’m angry.” Yunho couldn’t take him seriously, he was about as  angry as a kitten. “Hey, I’m sorry. It was just out of nowhere. I promise I don’t think it’s weird.” Yunho reasons once he’s calmed down. It was silent for a bit but soon Hongjoong reached back to pull Yunho’s arm over him. “ You promise?” “Yes, so let's talk about them.” Hongjoong sighs. To be honest, he was making things way more dramatic.   
  
“The list is really long but I guess I'll start with a safer one.”

“Safer one?”

“Hush, so I have a thing for sensory deprivation. And not just blindfolds, I mean I don’t want to hear any movement, just touch. That seems like an exciting experience.”

“I see, you trust me enough to try?”

“Wait, I didn’t really think we would do this, I thought I was just exposing myself.”

Yunho moves to get position Hongjoong onto his back so he can look at him better. “I would happily indulge you with whatever kinks you may have. I’ll even tell you some things I want to try out. That sound alright?” Man, Hongjoong would cry but he isn't going to. “Yeah, now can we get back to my long list?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, so a not so bad one is bondage. But there’s a catch to that.”

“What might that be.”

“I don’t want to submit to you right away, you have to somehow force me down.”

“... Oh boy, do you also have a CNC kink?”

“Perhaps, is it that bad?”

“No, but it is interesting. I’m already picturing scenarios.” Yunho sits up abruptly, causing Hongjoong to do the same. “Like imagine, one day I come back, and I’m in the whole mood, Oh! How would I know you’re up for it but at the same time I don’t tell you?” 

“I guess clothes, or big objects by the door, something visible.”

“Good idea, anyway, I come back and you have your back to me and grab you from behind. But you slip and run and I catch you anyways, but we never make it to any bed and I take you on the floor.” Hongjoong giggles at Yunho’s dopey expression. “You sound like a little kid getting a present. What about you, is there anything you’re interested in?” Yunho tilts his head back in thought. If anyone were to look closely, they could see a hint of tongue. “Well, degrading?” Hongjoong scoffs, “Really? You are absolutely adorable.”

“Please! I think about it sometimes when you tell me how to please you. I think what it would feel like if you were to call me worthless.”

“You surprise me.”

“Not as much as you, tell me other things.”

“Do you think we can get our hands on a gun?”

“A Gun!? Real or fake?”

“Either or, a real one seems way more thrilling.”

“Tell me what you’d want me to do then if we had one.”

Hongjoong suddenly is next to Yunho holding onto his shoulders and leaning until his lips are ghosting his ears. “Well,” Hongjoong whispers seductively. “I would love to have you tie my hands and push me onto my back while you stand between my legs.” Yunho feels Hongjoong’s fingers on his temple. “And then I’d want you to hover over me with a gun pressed against my head and tell me that I’m lucky I haven’t died yet but I will if I don’t behave.” Hongjoong’s fingers are now sliding down Yunho’s cheek to touch his lips. “Then I’d want you to shove it down my throat and make me suck on it,” his fingers are now making their way down Yunho’s chest and past his navel. “And then you’d fuck me with a gun.” Hongjoong pulls away, giggling when he sees how red Yunho had become. “Damn, don’t make me want it too, then we’d have to find someone who would do it for us.” Hongjoong gasps, “I wanted to talk to you about that next!”

“About what!”

“I am into the exhibition. Or just adding people here and there whether they join or just watch. I want to know what you think of it.”

“If we still love each other if we ever try that, then I think we would do it.”

“Wonderful! I’d love to see you become a sobbing mess.”

“HONGJOONG!” 

“Whaaat! Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“...Well…”

“Well?”

“What if I asked you to step on me sometimes?” Yunho asked so quietly Hongjoong almost didn’t understand what he had said.

“Oh my god! Do you want me to step all over you or just your cock?”

“Hongjoong! All over is fine.” Yunho was suddenly feeling very shy. Hongjoong notices and goes over to pull Yunho into his chest. “Don’t be shy, it’s perfectly fine. Besides, I would let you throw me around so it doesn’t matter.” Yunho looks up at Hongjoong, “You sure?”

“YeAAAH,” shy Yunho had disappeared and cheeky Yunho was lifting Hongjoong up only to throw him back down on and lay on top of him. He attacks Hongjoongs neck with kisses causing the tiny boyfriend to squirm around. “ Stop stop I can’t breathe,” Hongjoong manages to wheeze out. Yunho, being ever so cheeky, lands a big fat kiss on his cheek and proceeds to hug him tightly, “Tell me more about your interests precious.”

“Only if you allow me to breathe properly,” Hongjoong scolded. Yunho giggles before laying on his side, hands creating random patterns over Hongjoong’s stomach. “Now will you tell me more?” the giant boyfriend pouts. “Alright,” Hongjoong takes a moment, recalling what he had already said. “Knives and blood.”

“You want me to cut you?”

“Carefully, of course, I want you to carve your name onto me.”

“If I wasn’t horny before, I sure am now.”

“Surprisingly I’m not. Do you need me to help you out?”

“Nah, it’s nothing. But wow, things took a huge turn.” Yunho points out. Hongjoong hums in agreement, “All we need to do now is have sex and wow, ten out of ten plot for a porno.” They both break out in laughter, “It’s always so shitty, the other day I saw one where this girl snuck into her parent's room because she was apparently feeling lonely and she fucked with them both.” “Why were you even watching that?”

“Boredom makes you do crazy things.”

“True.” They fall back into a comfortable silence. Not long after they could feel their eyes closing and they drifted off into dreamland. Luckily, it wasn’t any wet dreams. Don’t let the sex demons break your back in your sleep.

**(A/N: I mean it, something once choked me in a dream and I woke up cuz I couldn’t breathe)**

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to remind the world that ATEEZ and Dreamcatcher have two of the same producers. I have secret prompts written down for some of the things I mentioned in the whole discussion. Have I somehow managed to develop these kinks, yes, yes I did, please help. ALSO, anyone who feels brave, write out any of the scenarios that appeal to you. I myself can never write the deed without making it silly so I would definitely love to read it by someone else.


End file.
